


Alternate Universes

by Rsona5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: Hey, folks! I am recently hitting a writer’s block again, but I think I need to focus on something else to get the brain working again. So, I will be writing one-shots of alternate universes where each situation is different. I will mostly be basing it on Marichat and Adrinette, but Ladrien and Ladynoir will be seen sometimes. Anyway, let me know in the comment section if you have any alternate universes you would like to read about.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	1. Author's Note

Here are some ideas for AU I would try to write. 

  1. Coffee AU
  2. Witchcraft AU
  3. Crime AU
  4. Children AU
  5. Animal AU
  6. Shapeshifter AU
  7. Bad Boy AU
  8. Disney AU
  9. Villain AU
  10. Music AU




	2. Coffee

Marinette’s POV   
  


_ Shit, shit, shit, shit! _

I internally curse in my head as I am rushing out of my building and into the bustling streets of Paris. I dodge and almost tripped three times already, and I am pretty sure I am being glared at by many people. My pink purse is dangling from my arm as I try my best in running with heels. 

_ Why did I wear heels?!  _

I cry inside my head at my stupidity of wanting an extra three inches of height. I soon halt as I see the building in my eyesight, and I let out a breath of relief. I fish out my phone in the mess of my purse, and I check the time. 

7:15 am

_ The job doesn’t start till 7:30 am. I have a good fifteen minutes before I have to head in. _

I twisted my head around and saw a quaint little shop near me. I swiftly walk towards the building’s door and enter the sweet aroma place. The tables were placed around the middle with booths at the windows. The area had lights dangling down from above like chandeliers. The display case showcased loads of sweets and savory foods. I noticed the line was a bit long, but I should be able to get a quick cup of coffee and head right out. 

I soon am waiting in line with my phone in my hand, texting Alya about where I am. She was ranting about how her job was going to leave her with stress lines when it was my turn. 

“Hi, welcome to Lucky Charms, how may I help you?” 

The woman in front of me was petite even with her heels. Her hair was red but I saw some of her natural black hair standing out. Her eyes were like the color of the sky as they seemed to welcome the person staring at them. Her smile was what really intrigued me, though. It was like a warm hug along with all the sweets in the world. Her blouse was also ladybug-like with her name tag, Tikki, attached. 

“Hi, I have never been here before. Is there any you recommend for coffees?” I asked politely as her smile seemed to grow even larger than possible.    
“Of course! We have our specials of espressos, iced coffee, cappuccinos, lattes, macchiato, and other options. We also can add syrups to your drinks such as caramel, vanilla, strawberry, and-”

“Tikki, how about you surprise the girl instead of overwhelming her.”

A tall, handsome, and young man walks behind Tikki and smirks at me. His hair is unruly and black as tar. His eyes were green like emeralds however the pupils seemed to be slanted like a cat. His outfit, from what I could tell, was a green undershirt with a black jacket over that and black pants to pair with it. I could sense that he had a mischievous side and seemed to cause trouble in some way. 

“Oh, would you like that? You could tell me what you like and I can see what matches up best?” Tikki questioned with a smile. 

“I think a surprise wouldn’t be too terrible. I do like strawberry and vanilla.” I returned the smile as Plagg nodded his head turning to make my drink as Tikki inputted my order. 

_ Wow, they must be pretty in sync to do that.  _

“$8.75, please,” Tikki requested as I pulled out my credit card and gave her my name to call me when the drink was done. 

I stepped out of line and checked the time again, 7:20 am. 

_ Ten minutes, Marinette. Just say thank you and leave. Easy peasy.  _

I look up from my phone to see a tall man near me on his phone. He was easily 6’2, possibly taller, and had sunglasses on his face. His hair seemed styled to perfection without a hair string out of place. His skin was tan and he wore a suit with his jacket on his arm. He seemed to be engrossed in his phone to notice me staring. 

_ He looks handsome. I wonder what he is like? _

“Marinette?” My head turns to Tikki as she smiles at me. I walk towards her and thank her for my drink, but I turn around to only crash into the male I was staring at. 

_ Shit. _

My drink goes all over his white shirt and tie. I, luckily, have a spare shirt for myself in my bag for these types of occasions; however, I doubt the guy does.

“I am so sorry!” I gushed as I reached out towards him. He swats my hands away as he looks at the damage.    
“Watch where you’re going! Do you realize what you damaged?!” The tall man growled at me as he stared at me. 

I admit my attitude towards him was a little less remorseful, but I decided I will be the bigger person. 

“Again, sir, I apologize for the mess,” I say in a more formal tone. 

“Do you realize how this affects me? Are you a clumsy mess and had to spill your drink on me for attention?” 

“Look, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I don’t care for a selfish, bratty man’s attention. If you excuse me, I will be heading out.” I growled as I bumped my shoulder into his and had a smug feeling as I heard him grunt at the force. I walked out of the store confidently as I headed to the company with a determined look on my face. I quickly go into the bathroom at the bottom of the entrance and change into my spare blouse. I exit the bathroom and head to the check-in desk. 

“Hi, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I am here as the new fashion designer,” I stated to the woman in front of me. 

Her blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail, and her face was caked with tons of makeup. 

She looked me up and down before directing me to sit. 

“Sit down in the chairs and wait.” 

I sigh as I head towards the stiff chairs. 

I look back to see her filing her nails before taking her precious time calling someone on the phone. 

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:27 am. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, it is nice to see you again,” I look up to see Nathalie, Gabriel’s personal assistant, greet me. 

“It’s good to see you too, Miss Sancour.” I nodded my head as she walked me to the elevator. 

“As I told you in the interview, Mr. Agrete’s son is the one who runs this business while Mr. Agreste checks on the designs time by time. As you know, he was impressed with her designs and you are to work closely with the head designer and thus Mr. Agreste’s son.” We exit the elevator to enter the head designer’s room. I was in awe as I saw the space with all these papers strewn about. 

“Welcome, Miss Dupain-Cheng! It’s great to meet you at last!” The woman was beautiful to say the least. Her hair was done intricately and her blue and green blouse looked beautiful on her. Her pants and high heel shoes were black, and she wore a pretty peacock brooch on her shirt that brought the whole outfit together. 

“My name is Dussu, and I am the head designer of this place.” She smiled and I couldn’t help but smile back. 

“It’s amazing to meet you, Duusu. As you already know, I’m Marinette.” 

“Well, I will leave you two until Mr. Agreste’s son comes up.” Nathalie left the room as Dussu started to talk to me. 

We both kept talking to each and I couldn’t help but continue to smile along with her. It was an interesting conversation as Dussu revealed some interesting facts about her and Natahlie. She also mentioned some topics to avoid and what is encouraged. 

“Miss Dupain Cheng, it’s nice to meet y-” The man who entered the room froze as he saw me. His smile seemed to become more strained and Dussu looked at the two of us carefully. 

I raised my eyebrow while the man continued to stare at me uncomfortably. 

“My name is Adrien Agreste,” He spoke in a calm tone, but I could sense some pride coming out of his statement. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as you know. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” I smiled a hopefully genuine smile, but Adrien seemed to choke down a laugh as he looked at me with amusement. 

“I see you and Dussu have talked with each other.” He gestured as he went to stand closer to me, a bit too close for my taste. 

“Y-yes, sir.” I gulped as I stood my ground as he continued to look at me. 

“Great, then, I suppose I shall be giving you the tour of Agreste.” He smiled at me but something seemed buried underneath it. Like he knew something I didn’t. 

“O-of course, lead the way, sir.” I looked back quickly at Dussu to see her staring at us in confusion. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Duusu.” She nodded her head as I followed Adrien out of the office. 

“Forgive me for being late and interrupting the discussion back there,” he spoke as he led me into the hallways. 

“I didn’t notice.” I bit my lip as we continued to talk and discuss what and where each section was and how they all collaborate with each other. 

“Tell me, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what type of coffee do you like?” He asked when we were heading to the end of the tour. 

“What? Oh, umm, I prefer something sweet over bitter. I normally take lattes, but I think I found a pretty good coffee place.” 

“Really, now, and what’s the name of the place?” He asked as he turned to me as he stopped. 

I almost crashed into him and fall when he reached out to catch me. 

“Careful, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you don’t want a repeat of today, would you?” He asked in a mischievous smirk. I looked at him in shock when he said that. 

“H-how did you?” I stuttered as my heart was starting to beat out my chest.

“I was the poor, unfortunate victim after all.” His grin became Cheshire-like and my mind went blank. 

_ … _

“YOU!” I yelped as he dropped me in surprise. 

“Quiet, now. We wouldn’t want to make a scene,” he shushed me mockingly but his grin gave him away. 

“I-I-” 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” He leaned closer as I opened and closed my mouth like a gaping goldfish. 

Something snaps before I did something very, utterly stupid. 

“How about I pour another drink down your pants this time?” I smiled sweetly as I stared satisfied at the shock expression he held for five seconds. 

He quickly regained back into his senses before smirking at me again. 

“My, aren’t you a feisty one. Trying to get me out of my pants before a single date. How forward of you,” He grinned as I held back a growl at his smug face. 

_ ‘His smug, handsome face,’ my inner subconscious said.  _

_ Not helping! _

“In your dreams, kitty,” I jutted my chin forward as I stared at him challengingly. 

“Careful, or I just make those dreams a reality,” he brought his face closer as I felt my face heat up. 

Soon, he leaned away and, like a switch, turned back to the civilized businessman. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, I highly suggest not sitting on the floor. Not only is it unprofessional, but also a way to dirty that pretty skirt you are wearing.” He started to walk away before stopping again and flashing a smirk at me. 

“See you tomorrow at that coffee shop.” He strutted off like that model he was as I was left a gaping mess. 

The next morning, I saw him standing next to the window, and he immediately followed behind me as I went to retrieve my coffee. Thus, it became a tradition we adopted, and the first encounter of meeting my bratty but sweet lover. 


End file.
